totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
X-Treme Torture
TBA. Plot As the four remaining members of Team Maskwak are leaving the bonfire they walk by Team Kinosewak’s members, who are in the middle of having Sky restrain Dave from attacking a terrified Shawn while the co-captains try to ease the situation. Team Maskwak awkwardly try to make their way back to their base only to have Dave scold them from a distance for getting rid of Ella for “no reason”! Amy responds via confessional that even though she was willing to drop Ella as an ally she did not think things would happen the way they did and looking back on it she feels…bad? (are we sure this is Amy?) A tear-filled Dave collapses in Sky’s arms as the awkward night comes to an end… Right at day break Scarlett calls a team meeting in hopes of easing the tensions among her team. She tells them that despite all the happened yesterday they can’t turn on each other if any of them plan to make it further. The tension still seems present though since Amy and Topher disperse from the circle and Sugar leaving to forage with Scarlett. The two discuss how bizarre Ella being attacked was and come to a conclusion that the entire event was someone’s doing, with Sugar accusing either Amy or Topher of being behind it. Tensions seem to be as bad with Team Kinosewak as co-captains Rodney and Jasmine also discuss yesterday’s drama. Jasmine seems to be convinced that Ella was behind Samey’s elimination and believes it was to protect her crush: Dave. Rodney “agrees” that it’s the most logical thing given yesterday’s evidence and that they should probably do what is best for the team to which Jasmine agrees. His true feelings come pouring out in the confessional though; ever since he sabotaged the votes against Samey in order to get closer to Amy he’s felt SUPER guilty! And since he didn’t how things were going to happen he felt even MORE guilty that a sweet and innocent girl like Ella was caught in the middle. Meanwhile, Dave is feeling a mix of sadness and anger while Sky is doing her best to calm her heartbroken teammate. Dave shows HUGE animosity toward Team Maskwak in his confessional and plans to get all four out of the game as soon as he gets Shawn out! In her confessional Sky is confused at the events that transpired; she understands that Dave and Ella had a thing for an unknown period of time but doesn’t really oppose the inter-team romance, and wonders if it really was Ella who sabotaged the votes against Samey. Just as she’s about to ask to Dave when he and Ella were a “thing” I blow an air horn into the announcement mic to get everyone on their feet and tell them to report to the meeting grounds! For today’s challenge the teams will compete against each other in 3 individual challenges that will test their skills to the EXTREME! And today’s reward won’t be a meal, which either shocks or relieves the cast, but instead the winning team will be able to use a luxurious…MOBILE SHOWER!! Immediately most of the contestants get the desire to win the challenge! The first pair will be Scarlett vs Rodney in Extreme Skydiving! While they dive their team will need to maneuver a sofa bed on the ground in hopes of catching their teammate! As the jumpers are getting ready things are a little bit awkward on the ground between the Floating Salmon as both Jasmine and Dave are giving Shawn the cold shoulder. Even when he tries to explain that he thought Ella was a zombie Jasmine yells that it’s not the time to joke and when Sky tries to question Dave she is simply ignored. In the airplane Scarlett is feeling nervous about the jump and Rodney tries to reassure her by giving her a pat on the back…however this catches her off-guard and she tumbles out of the plane! As she continues to plummet her teammates try to get the sofa bed into position, but going through the scenario in her head Scarlett realizes her teammates won’t reach where is about to land in time and proceeds to remove her parachute so she can land in the water near shore. Unfortunately, she landed in the area where the electric eels tend to be haha, ouch! Rodney jumps and things go smoothly until he pulls the wires to his parachute in the wrong order and starts panicking! Sky notices this and urges her team to push forward to reach Rodney in time! Rodney pulls an emergency latch on his chute and slowly descends to the ground as the Salmon manage to bring out the bed just in time for him to land! The team celebrates until the bed retracts Rodney back into the couch, causing the remaining four to nonchalantly walk away from the sofa… The second challenge is Extreme Canadian Moose Riding, where whoever stays on a Canadian Bucking Moose the longest will get a point for their team! Sky is chosen for the Floating Salmon and takes the chance to ask Dave when he and Ella starting seeing each other, but the moose takes off before she can get an answer! Sky doesn’t seem to keep her balance while the moose bucks, and she gets launched into a pile of very, VERY stinky laundry! In order for Sugar to win the point she’ll have to stay on the moose for longer than 5 seconds, as she mounts the moose Sugar is so confident in her horse riding skills from back home she playfully taunts the moose! The enraged moose charges out of the pen (knocking over Chef in the process haha) however Sugar seems to have no problem keeping steady and even seems to get a kick out of how wildly the moose was behaving! More than five seconds pass and Sugar scores a point for her team and even goes the extra mile to hogtie her moose! With the teams at one point each it looks like the winner will be decided through our Extreme Water Skiing challenge. Each team will have a skier and someone to drive the jet ski. The driver of one team will drive the jet ski while the skier of the opposing team will try to grab flags on the course in the lake. The team who has the most flags or the team that manages to finish their run on the course will be declared the winners. The pair of Topher and Amy will represent the Confused Bears while Dave and Shawn will represent the Floating Salmon; Jasmine is ticked that she didn’t do any of the challenges but I assure her that if her team loses she’ll have immunity. Topher and Amy return and eagerly display their new swimsuits causing Sugar to scoff at how looks “ain’t everything” while Shawn wonders in the confessional if Toph and Amy were picked as a means of fan service (maybe…maybe not…). As Amy is heading to the jet ski Topher hands her a pocket knife in secret and tells her to use it “if necessary” which worries Amy a bit. She and Dave start the course and the germaphobe is having trouble keeping steady on the skis, but manages to grab the first two flags! Amy speeds up as she approaches the ramp which causes Dave to miss that flag and lose the skis but he does manage to grab the fourth flag on the course. Dave grabs the final flag which worries Amy as the two approach the finish line, which she HAS to cross! Remembering what Topher said Amy turns around on the jet ski and pulls the knife out ready to cut the rope without Dave noticing (which technically isn’t against the rules). As she starts cutting, a low hanging tree branch snags her bikini top off! As she screams out Dave shields his eyes, but unfortunately didn’t see the stone in the lake and ends up crashing into it, ending his run with ZERO flags! The crashed jet ski sends Amy flying into Rodney’s arms but the farm boy shuts his eyes “out of respect”. As Amy tries to find a shirt Shawn and Topher start their round on the lake. Topher gets the first two flags with ease but Shawn begins to stop and start the jet ski to try and throw Topher off his game! Topher handles this with ease and is able to grab the flag on the ramp! With two more flags gained Topher is determined to win for his team and in attempt to prevent this Shawn crashes himself on a stone! However, Topher’s momentum is enough to get him past the finish line which gets him a group hug from his team along with the mobile shower while the Confused Bears will have to say goodbye to yet another team member! That night, Rodney is eliminated over Dave. As he is taking the canon of shame, he reveals to Amy that his feelings for her are true and can't wait to see her again, leaving Amy feeling guilty and confused. Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes